


Tactics

by ficsandcatsandficsandcats



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats
Summary: Reader Request: “Are you trying to turn me on right now? Because it’s working.”
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Tactics

“I don’t know if this is a good idea.”

You rolled your eyes but tried to school your face into something approaching a patient smile before you turned to face Jaskier. He stood in the doorway, fingers fiddling with the dagger he’d been practicing with before coming to have the same conversation you’d been having for nearly a week yet again.

“Geralt approved it and Geralt has the most to lose if it goes south,” you said, a sense of déjà vu as you prepared to walk through the same points you’d been making for days.

“I would argue that I have the most to lose,” Jaskier said, brow furrowing in consternation as he tucked the dagger in the lining of his doublet and moved closer to take your face in his hands, “What will I do if something happens to you?”

“You won’t have to find out. Where is this coming from? This was always the plan. Weren’t you the one who helped convince Geralt to recruit me?” you challenged, resting your hands on his forearms.

“That was before I fell in love with you.”

“Well I love you too but I’m not trying to get you to stop doing your job.”

You gave him a quick kiss on the lips to soften the words and he returned it and pulled you in closer, holding onto you like he was afraid to let go.

“Geralt trusts me to be ok, can you at least try and have the same faith in me?” you asked. You felt him sigh and moved back to look you in the eyes again.

“Ok. I just wish I felt better about all of this,” he said. He pulled the dagger out and began fiddling with it again and it gave you an idea.

“Then let me prove it to you,” you said.

“What?”

“Let me prove to you that I can handle this,” you turned around, putting your back to him, “Attack me.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Y/N, I’m not going to attack you,” he scoffed.

“What? Scared I’ll kick your ass?” you’re resorting to cheap tactics by pricking his ego but you’re determined to prove your point. You open your mouth to speak again after a beat of silence but am arm wraps around your neck before you can take a breath. You drop into a squat, seizing his arms and pushing him back with your hips. You leverage your weight and manage to pull him off his feet and roll him off your back. Before you can fully recover he’s grabbed your ankle and pulled you to the ground, his free arm catching you so you don’t hit the ground too hard. You kick at the hand holding your ankle and flip onto your back as he climbs on top of you. You snake the dagger out of doublet and hold it inches from his neck. You face each other, panting from exertion, his Adam’s apple bobbing dangerously close to the blade.

“ **Are you trying to turn me on right now? Because it’s working** ,” he said, his eyes darkening and scanning your face, focusing on your lips.

“This is a tactic,” you argued, “You’re trying to make me let my guard down.”

He seized the wrist holding the dagger and you let him, afraid of cutting him, but you reach up and seize his neck, feeling his pulse throbbing against your hand as it squeezes gently on the sides while leaving his windpipe unharmed. He hooked his leg around yours and managed to flip you, the move one he had practiced long before he began his work as a spy, and you were straddling him, hand still on his throat.

“There,” he said, rolling his hips up to grind against you,letting you feel his hardening length through the layers of your clothes, “Proof.”

You loosened your grip on his throat and leaned over to give him a soft, tender kiss on the mouth. He raised his arms up to pull you in closer, but you snatched them quickly and pinned them above his head as he sputtered in protest.

“Say I can do this,” you demanded.

“I’m usually the one doing the tying but I’m game if there’s a safe word.”

“You know what I’m talking about.”

“You can do this,” he relented, “You’re capable and brilliant and fierce and gods please let me touch you now.”

You were satisfied and just as eager to be touched and you let his arms fall away, using yours to work at the buttons of your shirt. Jaskier worked quickly to help, sitting up a bit to better kiss at any piece of flesh he could reach the fastest, mouth brushing across your stomach and side and rib cage until you were finally fully exposed. You ground your hips against him, enjoying the dual sensations of his mouth on your breasts and his still clothed cock, straining against his trousers against your core. He sat all the way up, shifting you to the side as he worked to undo his pants. You helped, clumsily bumping into each other for hungry kisses as you tried to tear away any barrier between your bodies. As soon as he was freed you didn’t wait to fully remove the trousers, just roughly shoving them to the side to stroke him. He threw his head back and gave a deep, lusty sigh and you kissed his exposed neck, traveling up to his mouth. He gripped your hips and helped you align yourself over his head. You rolled your hips forward and took him inside of you in one long stroke, a relieved sigh falling from your lips as you began the familiar rhythm. Familiar, but never exactly the same, each time finding new angles and ways to explore each other’s bodies as you rode him. His hands traced a path from your belly button up past your rib cage, between your breasts, snaking up your neck to cup your cheek. You shift your face to kiss his palm, arching and deepening the thrusts he made beneath you.

“You’re so beautiful,” Jaskier breathed, voice raspy and broken by moans, “I could stare you forever and find new things to love. You feel so good, you’re so good for me, so good to me.”

You loved the sound of his voice. When he sang, when he spoke, when he gasped words of praise and you could hear him nearing the end of his control.

“There,” you breathed, breaking your focused silence as he slid his hand where your bodies joined, determined to help you reach your release first.

“That’s right, love, just like that,” he murmured against your lips as you bent closer to angle him just where you needed him, the combination of his hand and cock and mouth and voice a dizzying combination of sensations. He captures your mouth with his as he feels you tense and spasm around him, swallowing your moans before deftly flipping you onto your back. His thrusts are hurried and deep, your nails digging into his back as he chases his own release and when he comes for you he moans your name, the sound beautiful on his lips.

You lay on the floor for a bit after, his arm around you as you rested your head against his chest. You place your hand flat against the center of his chest and listen to his heartbeat, the sound solid and reassuring.

“I’m scared too,” you admit. His hand covers yours and he looks down into your eyes.

“I’ll look out for you and you look out for me,” he offers.

“What about Geralt?”

“We’ll both look after Geralt, gods knows he needs it.”

You chuckle and pull him a bit closer, allowing yourself focus on this moment and nothing else.


End file.
